Before It's Too Late
by BeckyCSI
Summary: [GSR]Another Song Fic. Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words. R&R mayties :D


_**Summary: Another song fic of which I promised….its like the others really. Read and review :D I stole a couple of lines for dialogue from the song swing life away by Rise Against.**_

_**Song: Goo Goo Dolls – Before it's too late.**_

_**Disclaimer: Me own CSI? Nawww I'm not that lucky D: I'm not lucky at all! No beta so all mistakes are mineeeeeeee.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**I wonder through fiction to look for the truth **_

_**Buried beneath all the lies**_

_**And I stood at a distance**_

_**To feel who you are**_

_**Hiding myself in your eyes**_

When he was forced to take a night off, it didn't usually consist of sitting alone in the dark. If he had the choice he would spend the night with _her._ Well, he does have the choice but Grissom just didn't want to open up. Leaving himself open made him feel vulnerable. So 'no' was what passed though his mind.

If anything made sense it was to keep pushing her away because it could jeopardise everything they had both worked for. In a way, losing his job wasn't the problem neither was the constant aggravation by the name of Conrad Ecklie, it was because he was _scared_. As a kid, Grissom never cared for anything but bugs, his mother and science but now he had found an outlet that beat roller coasters hands down. Gil Grissom just doesn't have the stones. __

_**And hold on before it's too late **_

_**Until we leave this behind**_

_**Don't fall just be who you are**_

_**It's all that we need in our lives**_

It didn't feel right, it never did. She always wanted to be alone it gave her comfort in knowing that she wasn't going to get hurt. Her mind told her to leave, her heart told her to stay, wait it out. Waiting for what was still unknown but she still couldn't bring herself to do it.

She too, was forced to take the night off and sitting in the dark was the only thing she ever did. Little did she know that the source of her love and hate was doing the same. Sara felt stark. A stray tear made its way to her pale hand lying absently at her side. If she wasn't so preoccupied with her mental synthesis, she would be sleeping away her reticent thoughts, no doubt soon turning them into nightmares.

_**And the risk that might break you**_

_**Is the one that would save**_

_**A life you don't live is still lost **_

_**So stand on the edge with me **_

_**Hold back your fear and see **_

_**Nothing is real 'til it's gone**_

He'd pulled on his jacket and stood contemplating his actions, it was a matter of getting to say what was needed to be heard. He could have written a speech or recited a poem describing his love for Sara but Grissom knew that the amount of times he'd pushed her away would never be healed from a simple cluster of verses by a dead poet. Instead everything that he felt was going to be forced out of the prison his heart held them in.

_**Hold on before its too late **_

_**Until we leave this behind **_

_**Don't fall just be who you are **_

_**It's all that we need in our lives**_

'…_By the time you figure it out, you really will be too late.'_It would never be too late,_ never_ and in a way it was a plea to make him see sense. Saying it was simple, she could only think of how it must have sounded to him. Harsh it may have been but really it was her last option, there wasn't anything to do except wait and carry on with her life like nothing happened.

By now daybreak was about to set in and Sara wanted to just go into work and carry out the second half of her shift. Being a CSI had consumed her life and going out was never an option, she couldn't count the amount of times she'd wished she could swing life away.

_**So live like you mean it **_

_**Love 'til you feel it **_

_**It's all that we need in our lives **_

_**So stand on the edge with me Hold back your fear and see **_

_**Nothing is real 'til it's gone**_

If she said no, at least he could carry on emotionless throughout the lab hallways. Rejection eating him up inside, just thinking about it made him queasy and he could only imagine what she must have felt like when he bluntly refused her dinner invitation. _'If it is too late then I know I have just wasted precious time that neither of us has.' _Grissom sighed and he couldn't just pass off the opportunity.

The cold hand clenched into a fist as he briskly knocked on her apartment door, he may have only stood for a few seconds until the door opened but it had felt like years and the greeting of her red eyes made it known that she was upset.

"Are you okay?" Stupid question, he'll kick himself later.

"What are you doing here?" That could have come out less bluntly but it really wasn't the person standing in front of her, it was more of the timing.

"I need to speak to you."

"Come in." She moved to one side as Grissom brushed past her. He just stood there looking at her as a confused look played across her face. "You cans it down you know!"

"I think I'd rather stand up, even if I do end up falling over!" He smirked as Sara still looked puzzled. "I think I have an apology to make, as well as a revelation to give."

"Okay, what for?"

"For hurting you, for being a bastard, for being a fool and most of all for not loving you back. I can say that I'm sorry for the rest of my life but I'm so sure that it would undo all the damage I have caused you."

"Gris, I…" He soon interrupted her hoping that everything he could say would come out without being side-tracked.

"No listen please, I can't help feeling nothing but love for you and I wish that I could have pushed away all doubts I had before. You of all people know I'm not good with this type of thing. Sara, I want to be with you, I want to be able to wake up with my arms wrapped around you, I want to be able to walk across the street holding your hand, and I want to be allowed to love you." His mind drew a blank as he noticed how much he just said. If he insisted on telling her everything he wished he could do with her then they would be standing for too long.

"I'm confused."

"Confused?" He said with curiosity. __

_**And hold on before its too late**_

_**Until we leave this behind **_

_**Don't fall just be who you are **_

_**It's all that we need in our lives **_

Silence had haunted the room from which they stood. Sara looked up to meet Grissom's azure coloured orbs, so many things passed through her head as she registered every single emotion evident in his eyes. The walls had practically fallen around the two making them only feel each others presence.

Grissom extended his arm to invite her to place her hand inside his. "Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words." Was all the words he offered her. She forgot all worries and fears that had built up inside her since he arrived and let down the defensive wall surrounding her heart. Her hand slowly gripped onto his and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

_**And hold on before its too late **_

_**Until we leave this behind**_

_**Don't fall just be who you are **_

_**It's all that we need in our lives **_

Sara pulled away and Grissom took in her facial features, wiping away her tears that flood her cheeks. He looked at her and smiled, she was speechless and talking was really the last thing on her mind.

Grissom tilted his head and kissed her passionately, she soon returned the favour. They explored each others mouths making sense of the intimate scene that lay before them.

"You're sure about this? You're not going to back away?" Sara asked after pulling away, her fears slowly melting their way back into her head.

"Sara, if love is a labour then I'll slave till the end."

"Another quote?"

"Kind of, don't ask me where from though. I stole it from a song playing on the radio." Grissom couldn't quite keep the boyish grin off of his face.

"Thief! Oh well then the singer is a wise person." She shrugged and snickered as they lent into each other again.

"Indeed…so…" He replied between kisses.

_**It's all that we need in our lives**_

_**It's all that I need in my life**_

_**THE END**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/n: I re-edited it a little, nothing drastic just yeah. I don't appreciate people leaving reviews that are spiteful and what makes me laugh is they get left anonymously so obviously, whoever you are, you can't take what you give out. Grow up.**_

_**Also, I'm English so words will be spelt differently.**_


End file.
